1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanism for punching holes in paper objects utilizing a reliable, low cost punch device. The above identified co-pending application Ser. No. 07/225,638 discloses and claims a punch mechanism which is particularly adapted to punching openings in the edges of business cards so as to facilitate the mounting of a variety of such card-like objects, including business cards, in card files.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Punches for punching paper and plastic articles have been known for some time. Most of such punches have been constructed of metal, or at least involved metal punching parts, thereby increasing their weight and cost.